1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle and a liquid ejecting apparatus and, more particularly, to an ink jet type recording head that ejects an ink as a liquid and an ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording head that is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid drops includes a pressure generation chamber that communicates with a nozzle and a piezoelectric actuator which is disposed to face the pressure generation chamber, in which a pressure change is generated in the pressure generation chamber by a displacement of the piezoelectric actuator so that the ink drops are ejected from the nozzle.
Various structures have been proposed as the structure of such ink jet type recording heads. In general, a plurality of members are set by using an adhesive or the like (for example, refer to JP-A-2012-196882).
In the structure of the ink jet type recording head shown in JP-A-2012-196882, a surface of the liquid ejecting head that faces the printing medium is almost covered by a cover member formed of stainless steel with the exception of an almost minimum nozzle plate which is formed from a silicon substrate. The cover member forms an ink flow passage on an inner side surface of the liquid ejecting head.
During head cleaning, the ink is likely to remain on a wiper when the wiping is repeated, and thus a wiping surface may not be cleaned neatly or the nozzle may be rubbed. Although this can be avoided by using a large-scale wiper cleaning mechanism, this results in a higher cost and an increase in the size of the head. In particular, heads are becoming smaller in size nowadays, and thus using a large-scale wiper cleaning mechanism is increasingly difficult than before.
This disadvantage is present not only in ink jet type recording heads that eject ink but also in liquid ejecting heads that eject liquid other than ink.